Imperfection
by xXLovexMeXx
Summary: Kagome has something to explain to Inuyasha, and that something has to do with circles?


**A/N: Okay guys, This is my very first story! Aren't you excited I know I am!! So, be nice when you review okay? It's a one-shot so yeahh. I no own the charecters though, I'm just using them as my pawns. Bwahahah! Anyways. On with the story!! Oh, and sorry for the spelling and or grammer mistakes...WordPad doesn't have a spell check.**

_Imperfect_

'He did it again. He had went to see her. He ran off without a second thought, into the forest to see _her_. Kikyou. His dead lover... I guess it's only fair though. Can't Inuyasha see how much it hurts me? Am I that bad? Is she that perfect?' I was leaning against the rough bark of a tall tree, staring into the blazing fire, thinking about how Inuyasha had ran off 20 minutes ago to go see Kikyou. 'He loves her and I have to get over it. He doesn't love me...' As soon as I said that in my mind I felt as if someone tore a dagger through my heart. 'Did I do something to deserve this?' I asked myself.

"Kagome, are you okay? You look troubled..." Sango said, knowing I was hurting inside. "Don't let Inuyasha get you down, he's not even worth it," she added with a feircer tone.

"She's right Kagome-sama, do not let Inuyasha trouble you." Even Miroku was worrying about me? Well at least someone cared...

"Oh no, I'm fine guys! Don't worry about me, really!" I put on the best fake smile I could and tried not to let my saddness show.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" A male voice boomed coming from the forest clearing. It was Inuyasha...I dropped my head fast and said nothing.

"None of your business, you big meanie!" Shippou jumped at Inuyasha as he walked closer to the group and latched onto his head.

"Get off me runt!" Before Inuyasha could do anything Shippou had bitten Inuyasha's ear as hard at he could. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed Shippou by the tail and tried pulling him off. Both of them yelped, Shippou cause that hurt his poor, cute lil fox tail, and Inuyasha cause he was still latched to his ear. I sighed, stood up, and walked over to the immature boys.

"Shippou let go of Inuyasha." I said in a emotionless voice.

"No, he hurt you! He needs to be hurt back!" Shippou exclaimed not realizing that talking had made him let go of Inuyasha's ear. I quickly grabbed him and took him back over to where I was previously sitting.

"Feh..." Inuyasha jumped up into the tree I was leaning my back against. I sighed once more, betting that Inuyasha didn't even realize he hurt me, even though Shippou clearly stated it. I huffed and angrily said good night to everyone. I was actually quite tired...I hadn't even realized it when I fell asleep...

"WAKE UP WENCH!"

"Huh..." I sat upright, being knocked from my slumber by a loud voice screeching in my ear was not a nice way to wake up.

"I've been shaking you trying to get you awake forever! Get up, it's time to get moving," he said rudely.

"Okay..." I sighed remembering last night. I began packing when I noticed that Sango and Miroku were gone. Even Shippou was gone! "Where is everyone?"

"They left about half an hour ago, I told em' we would catch up."

"Oh..." I really don't wanna be alone with this jerk...What else can I do though? "Ugh..."

"Got a problem wench?" He said, obviously annoyed from that ugh.

"N...You know what. Yeah there is, Inuyasha. I'm tired of you sneaking off to go see Kikyou almost every single night! You can't even admit when you do! Why don't you just travel with her! I'll stay with the rest of the gang, or better yet...I'll go back to my own era and you won't ever have to see me again! Then you can bring your precious Kikyou to find your shards! Is that what you want?!" I screamed at him, tears in my eyes. I wouldn't let him get the pride of letting them fall though.

"Kagome, I--"

"No! I'm tired of it...It's like...you're prefect, shes perfect...Everything is just perfect..."

"What are you rambling about?" I had obviously lost him. I reached into that giant, banana colored backpack of mine and pulled out a pen and some paper.

"Pay close attention Inuyasha." I said, slightly angry and sad. On the peice of paper I drew a circle and colored it in. "That circle represents you. See how it's fully colored in? That's how perfect you are. You are fully perfect." I heard him gasp. Was it something I said? I shrugged and continued my explanation, so I drew another circle, this time not colored in. That's how perfect I am. Or rather, _imperfect._ I looked back to see if he was getting it and he looked...shocked? "Riiight, well moving on," I drew another circle and it was filled in as completely like Inuyasha's. "That's Kikyou, and how perfect she's...Just like you. Two perfect people go together...perfectly." I said, trying not to let my saddness drip through as I spoke.

"Or, maybe two 'perfect' people don't go together. Maybe, since they're both perfect, they can't fit together becuase their circle is already full. So if I am as perfect as you drew then I need someone who's circle is completely empty...like yours. So I would complete yours...making us both perfect...together."

"W-what..." My head flew up, looking directly at Inuyasha to see a light, almost invisable blush on his face. "What are you saying Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I've been going to Kikyou so much because I'm trying to explain to her that we can't be together. We had our chance and it just wasn't meant to be. The gods didn't want it. Besides, I love someone else," he finished quietly.

"W-who is it you love Inuyasha?" My heart was beating so fast I was afraid I was going to explode any second. It was deathly quiet as he didn't say anything, I knew he smelt my anxiousness, so why wouldn't he hurry!?

"I love...," the silence seemed to roll of forever.

"Please, Inuyasha, who!?" I had to know. Was it me!?

"You. I love you, Kagome. For the record, I think you're perfect anyways, so don't think Kikyou is better than you." The blush on his face was a terrible apple red now.

"But you always said that I should be more like Ki--"

"I know, but I was stupid then. Please say you love me back..." He begged as he went and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I do. I love you Inuyahsa...I could never love anyone but you!" I giggled and continued, "You're so cute when you beg."

"Feh..."

I giggled more. "And when you blush!" I leaned up and kissed him, never wanting to stop, but I knew we must, we had to catch up to Sango and Shippou before Miroku terrorized Sango too much. I laughed mentally when I thought of what Miroku must be doing now. Probably groping Sango.

"Let's go koi, we need to catch up soon, before the monk gets permanently impailed by Sango," he said staring at me with love. It made me feel good for I knew that was a look he would give only me.

I giggled and responded, "I was thinking the same thing." We set off to catch up with them, me on Inuyasha's back as always. 'Maybe not everything in life was perfect, and I'm sure that bad things would happen, but I know Inuyasha and I can over come it. We will be strong and overcome anything. Nothing will tear us apart.' I let a small smile grace my lips as I continued my thoughts. 'Yeah, nothing's perfect, but for know, it's alright, and even if we can't be perfect, we can get pretty darn close!' I nuzzled my head against Inuyasha, as we flew through the air, into our future together.

_End_

**I hope you liked it! Once again I apologize for spelling and grammer mistakes. Word pad sucks...but its all I got! Remember it's my first story so be nice please! Tell me if you have any suggestions for my writing! Thanks**

**-xXLovexMeXx**


End file.
